


Vampire Rescue Mission

by Melinique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Purgatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinique/pseuds/Melinique
Summary: Sam got out of Purgatory, Benny chose to stay, Dean having expected that decision finds his way back into Purgatory to drag Benny back out by his second set of teeth if necessary.One-Shot
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Vampire Rescue Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters wherein belong to their respective owners, I do not own them nor have I ever claimed to, I’m just playing around with them.
> 
> Secondary Disclaimer: This story is Denny (Dean/Benny), so…if you have issues with M/M, just turn around, because you’re probably not going to like this.
> 
> Other: And, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta from the Stanford Daze series, The Lost Book of Chuck, and who is also my beta for Vampire Rescue Mission and my upcoming Creole Pie (both of which are Denny one-shots) vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dean stood with his arms crossed and leaning back against the rear of his Impala, he was hoping he had the general area of where Sam should pop out of Purgatory…with Bobby and Benny. Bobby would be sent to Heaven. Benny…well, his body was in the trunk. But, Dean also had a hunch because of how things had gone with Benny…he probably wasn’t coming back. So, if it came down to it, Dean had everything needed for a spell to get him back into Purgatory, he didn’t want to go back…STILL, he wasn’t leaving Benny in there. They would tear him apart for working with a Winchester!

The spell supplies were all in a blue denim knapsack sitting on the trunk of the Impala, Dean’s weapon from his first trip into Purgatory lay next to the knapsack. Dean closed his eyes and attempted to only listen with his ears.

**xXxXx**

When Sam had gotten out of Purgatory, they addressed getting Bobby’s soul up to Heaven before Dean asked the question he had a feeling he already knew the answer to. ‘Did you get Benny out, too?’

‘He stayed behind. He…there were a few monsters that attacked at the portal and he held them off so I could get through. He told me to tell you that there was where he belonged.’ Sam said carefully. He still didn’t like Benny, but he wasn’t blind or deaf…he knew there was something between Dean and Benny. Of course, he used to think there was something between Dean and Cas, so maybe he really couldn’t read his brother as well as he thought.

Dean shook his head before turning to the knapsack and taking everything out of it.

Sam watched as Dean began mixing bits of everything together in a clay bowl. ‘What are you doing?’ He asked curiously.

Dean used the knife from the knapsack, made a cut on his palm, and watched blood drip into the bowl. ‘Going to Purgatory and dragging him out by his vamp teeth if I have too.’ He said absentmindedly.

Something didn’t add up for Sam and he had to ask, ‘If you knew there was a way for YOU to get into Purgatory, why did you kill Benny to save me?’ He couldn’t keep the confusion OR the accusation out of his voice.

‘Because, the spell doesn’t work that way, Sammy. It needs…an anchor and it requires a…monster to already be there. So, I can use Benny as my anchor but I couldn’t have used you.’ Dean explained as he grabbed his Purgatory weapon before he began to draw a pentagram on the ground using the ingredients from the bowl.

‘Uh…’ Was about as much as Sam could think to say.

‘It requires their blood, as well.’ Dean explained as he stood in the center of the pentagram before reaching down and touching the tip of the top point of the pentagram, with his right hand and in a flash of white light, he was gone.

Sam blinked his eyes, before looking at the burnt grass in exact size and shape of the pentagram Dean had drawn.

**xXxXx**

Dean had honestly hoped that by using Benny as an anchor that he could get dropped close by where Benny was, but he should have known that as a Winchester…NOTHING was ever that easy.

As Dean began walking in one direction, following his gut and deciding that was the wrong direction, doubling back, and trying another direction…he was glad - in a sick sort of way - that he’d been to Purgatory before, so he’d know what to expect. And, similar to how he’d hunted for Castiel before Benny found him the first time…he was following the same routine to find Benny this time. Ask questions and then decapitate the unlucky bastard that had ended up on the wrong end of his machete.

Cas had been a ‘beacon of light’ for the monsters when he’d been in Purgatory but a human soul wasn’t much better and Dean knew that. Thinking he found a lead for Benny and ending up in a trap surrounded by thirteen Leviathans…Dean was trying to think of a way out, but considering the Leviathan he was actually facing was Dick Roman…he knew he was in trouble.

As the twelve Leviathans attacked while Dick just stood back and watched, Dean began to swing and slash at each Leviathan while also trying to keep from getting hit…which was only half working. And, he knew with the way he was continually turning in circles to try to cover his own blind spot, he knew he was making himself dizzy. Between the increasing spinning world and the sudden pain in his right leg and then in his right wrist causing him to drop his blade, he knew it was over.

**xXxXx**

When Benny had gotten word from one of the few monsters that WASN’T trying to tear him apart after his dealings with Dean, that Dean was BACK in Purgatory…Benny had taken off to find the crazed hunter before he got himself killed! He’d had to save his ass the first time around, he doubted that it would be any different this time. He followed the feel, the pull of the human soul.

It took time but when he got close to Dean, he came to a dead stop, seeing the surrounding Leviathans, and realized he was going to need a better strategy then Dean’s ‘hack-and-slash’ method, but when he saw one Leviathan bite into Dean’s leg and another into his arm, he tossed any half-assed planned strategy out the window, and went straight for the Leviathans.

He’d tackled one of the Leviathan and quickly grabbed Dean’s blade before turning around and decapitating the Leviathan he’d tackled in one smooth motion. He had decapitated two others before grabbing Dean by his left wrist and pulling him up. ‘We need to move, NOW!’ Benny said urgently.

As much as Dean hated to admit it, he couldn’t put pressure on his right leg. ‘I can’t!’ Dean said pained.

‘Fuck!’ Benny said before letting Dean go and taking the head off another Leviathan.

Dean watched - trying to scoot back out of the way - as Benny smoothly and flawlessly dealt with the Leviathans. He’d noticed when Benny had turned that his second set of teeth had dropped...but while that was simply proof of Benny being a vampire, to see twelve dead Leviathan - since Dean had accomplished in killing exactly NONE - surrounding Benny was truly surprising. Seeing him position himself between Dean and Dick wasn’t nearly as surprising as when Benny switched Dean’s weapon to his other hand and Dean realized that blood was running down Benny’s right arm.

Dean watched as Benny actually attacked Dick and evaded the few swings and one bite Dick attempted on him - apparently their leader wasn’t much of a fighter or Benny was just that much better, who knew? - before one well-timed swing sent Dick’s head rolling, but that probably wouldn’t stick since Dick wasn’t THAT easy to kill. But, it did give them time to run…or as the case was, Benny having to help Dean walk as fast as possible when he couldn’t use one of his legs.

**xXxXx**

Dean and Benny sat in a well hidden cave, it wouldn’t be a hide-out for long considering Dean’s ‘light bright’ soul, but at least it gave them - hopefully - enough time to tend to wounds. Benny cleaned the wound on Dean’s right wrist first as best he could before they came to the conclusion that there was nothing to bandage the wound with so it would need to be cleaned frequently…and that was if the scent of blood didn’t draw in every monster in Purgatory that had a nose! Benny cleaned Dean’s right leg wound and realized that a lot of the reason Dean was having issue with his leg was that the bite had sunk to the bone but it hadn’t snapped it…or, not completely.

Dean attempted to try to see what was wrong with Benny’s right arm but he just shook his head. ‘I’m fine, cher.’ Benny said dismissively.

‘As am I.’ Dean said sarcastically. ‘Now, let me see.’ Dean said just shy of an order, not that it would’ve mattered…Benny wouldn’t do anything he didn’t want to.

Benny removed his jacket before allowing Dean to see and Dean flinched when he saw it. Benny looked at his arm after seeing Dean’s reaction and seeing from the bite that one of the Leviathans had taken a big enough chunk of skin out of his bicep that he can see bone…he wondered if it was possible for a vampire to die of blood loss in Purgatory considering they didn’t suffer from the thirst like they do top-side.

**xXxXx**

‘What are you doing here, cher?’ Benny asked as he cleaned Dean’s leg wound again before bandaging it. Finding a monster, taking its head off, and then stealing its clothes for makeshift bandages might not have been sanitary, but it was Purgatory so they had to do with what they had.

‘I came to get you.’ Dean said honestly.

‘But, I told Sam -’ Benny began carefully.

‘Fuck what you told Sam!’ Dean snapped as way of interruption. ‘Did you really think I would have sent you back here if I had known you weren’t coming back?’ He asked angrily, even though…he supposed, he kinda did send Benny back knowing that, but THAT wasn’t the point…at least, not in his head.

‘Cher, it was the only option. And, I belong here. I don’t belong up there. I thought I did, but I don’t think I have for many years.’ Benny said simply.

Dean leaned his head back against the dirt wall of the cave and closed his eyes. ‘Benny, I love my brother…even when we fight, I still do. And, what’s between me and Cas is complicated. But, even when I let you down…you never let me down. I came to get you because…you don’t deserve to be here. And, I can’t promise you I’ll do better up there all at once, but I can at least try to do things right, but you have to come back.’ He explained, and dear God…he HATED Purgatory for the way it broke his walls down to make talking…easier.

Benny wanted to say no. Of course, he also wanted to smoother Dean in kisses. He wanted to remind Dean that he was a hunter and they couldn’t afford to be friends. Of course, he also wanted to grind against Dean until they were both so lost in NEED that they’d forget where they were. He wanted - he wanted Dean happy and to not end up being someone else to not disappoint Dean. He also wanted to fuck Dean hard enough that he begged, pleaded, and screamed for more, and then to sink his teeth into Dean’s neck so they both would get that euphoric feeling to add to the pleasure as he fed.

Dean noticed Benny’s eyes pupils had dilated. ‘Benny?’ He asked concerned.

Benny shook his head. ‘Nothing, cher.’ He said.

‘So, are you coming back with me or do I have to drag you back by your vamp teeth?’ Dean asked with a no-nonsense tone.

Benny laughed. ‘I’d like to see you try, cher. Even injured, I’m still a vampire…and that makes me stronger than you.’ He answered with a smirk.

Dean crossed his arms. ‘Benny, -’ He began annoyed.

‘Yes cher, I’ll go back with you.’ Benny decided to not drag out the answer he would have given no matter what Dean had said was his reason for coming voluntarily back to Purgatory.

**xXxXx**

Being 6’4”, sleeping in the Impala for three nights straight was a pain in several different parts of Sam’s body. So, getting out of the car and being mid-stretch when it wasn’t even light outside yet…and seeing a bright flash of light, Sam jumped and made a sound that he hoped Dean didn’t hear or else he’d never be living it down.

The fact that Dean wasn’t actually too far from where he disappeared was actually pretty impressive but he could feel the burn, itch, and discomfort coming from his left arm where Benny’s soul rested…albeit, restlessly.

Dean walked over to the trunk, took the keys out of his pocket, and unlocked and opened the trunk. ‘I had to add more ice a few times since you disappeared, but that’s been hard to do since you took the keys so trying to go get ice and get it back here before it melts has been difficult. And, the amount that’s needed to keep a body on ice to keep decomposition down…since I know you wouldn’t be pleased if you had to clean Baby’s trunk to get THAT scent out, again…hasn’t made things any easier.’ Sam explained.

Dean cut his forearm with the end of the sharp edge of his machete before watching the orange glow quickly flow from his arm into the body. After the glow was gone, he put his hands on the lid of the trunk to keep from toppling over. ‘Sam, -’ Dean began tiredly.

‘Dean, I don’t plan to say anything. You went back to get him out. I still don’t trust him, but I’m sure that will come with time. Just remember, he is still a vampire, if he ever crosses that line…’ Sam explained.

‘IF that ever happens, then I’ll deal with him.’ Dean said resolutely, knowing full well that Benny was fully capable of controlling his thirst and living on donated blood.

Benny sat up before climbing out of the trunk to stand in front of Dean. ‘Cher?’ Benny asked curiously.

‘Yeah.’ Dean said with a small smile.

Sam couldn’t keep the confusion off his face. He felt like he’d just walked into the tail-end of a conversation and didn’t really know what was being talked about.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Hopefully, if you’re a Denny fan and read this, you enjoyed it and are looking forward to Creole Pie which will be released next Friday. If you’re a Denny fan and you didn’t like it, then I apologize. If you weren’t a Denny shipper and now are then…welcome aboard the S.S. Denny!
> 
> Beta's note: I so badly want to make a comment about Benny being inside of Dean, but I gotta let it be, otherwise I would get tangled up into something I really don't want to get tangled in. It has been fun proofing this, and seeing that Purgatory (or was that Benny?) made Dean's walls crumble.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


End file.
